the_donald_newton_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainville
Rainville is a story written by Donald Newton. Plot and Setting Twenty-five years after the end of a Ghostface killing spree, a copycat Ghostface targets a new group of friends, whose past is coming back to haunt them. Characters Karen_Gillan.jpg|JILL SHEPARD (16): Jill is the final girl of the story. She is the daughter of the Sheriff, younger sister of school assistant coach Logan, and is dating Jackson. She is targeted for her father's past. CKR.jpg|JOHN SHEPARD (47): John is the father of Jill and Logan and the Sheriff of Rainville. His past is coming back to haunt him as the murders are targeted against him. He must protect his children and their friends from the Ghostface killer. Dacre.jpg|LOGAN SHEPARD (23): Logan is John's son and Jill's older brother. He is the assistant coach at Jill's school, therefore, somewhat close to Jill's group of friends. He'll do whatever it takes to protect his sister from the killer. tylerposeyd3k1x7.jpg|JACKSON ECKHART (16): Jackson is Jill's new boyfriend and still very new to her group of friends. He'll do whatever it takes to protect her from the Ghostface killer. AYTSA.jpg|RONNIE LEE (16): Ronnie is the smart and beloved token Asian and the "Randy/Noah" of the story. VL151336160647694.jpeg|BONNIE WEBBER (16): Bonnie is one of Jill's best friend. She's more like Veronica Lodge and Audrey Jesen mixed rather than Tatum and Brooke. She is dating basketball star Drew Fontana. 2archie.jpg|DREW FONTANA (16): Drew is one of Jill's friends and Bonnie's boyfriend. He is the star basketball player. He is not the typical asshole jock and is very friendly. MadPetCuteSmile.jpg|CORA DARLING (16): Cora is the head cheerleader and very popular. She is dating Hailey, the daughter of the Mayor. But they keep their relationship a secret from the parents. VanMorVamp.jpg|HAILEY MILLER (16): Hailey is Cora's girlfriend and the Mayor's daughter. Because she fears that coming out will hurt her mother's political career, she hasn't told her mother about her relationship with Cora. Jodelle.jpg|AMBER GLASS (16): Amber is a classmate of the main group but not part of the group originally. She has a crush on Ronnie and becomes part of the group as she gets closer to Ronnie. Reggie.png|ROGER MALONE (16): Roger is one of Drew's teammates in the basketball team. He becomes part of the group as the killer targets many of Jill's friends. Moose.jpg|CHAD PARKER (16): Chad is one of Drew's teammates in the basketball team and Melanie's boyfriend. He becomes part of the group as the killer targets many of Jill's friends. 1524172532.png|MELANIE THORRSON (16): Melanie is Chad's girlfriend and becomes part of the group as the killer targets many of Jill's friends. RJSOSA.jpg|KELL MERCER (25): Kell is the school janitor. He is very creepy and rarely speaks unless spoken to. He has a dark past that makes him a suspect when the killlings start. Even without the killer's costume, Kell is very tough, muscular, and big enough to make you afraid to confront him. But is he the killer or another red herring? RDS2Mayor.png|DAWN MILLER (45): Dawn is Hailey's mother and the Mayor of Rainville. She and John Shepard are rumored to have had an affair that resulted in John's divorce with Jill and Logan's mother. Because of Dawn's political career, Hailey has not came out to her yet. COP.jpeg|RAY LAMSON (25): Ray is John's top rookie Deputy who was very much like John when he was a rookie years ago. Ray is a big admirer of John and wants to be just like him. He is very determined to find the Ghostface killer. Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: Ghostface discovers a pair of twins' secret and decides to use it against them. Chapter 2 TEASER: When Jill and her friends learn about the murders, the town's past and her family's connection is revealed. However, we learn that somebody else within the school is connected to this dark past. Chapter 3 TEASER: John discovers that his past may be coming back to haunt him as somebody knows his secrets. Chapter 4 TEASER: Ghostface targets another victim. Chapter 5 TEASER: The group is devastated by the latest murder. One of them blames Kell for the murders. Jill confronts her father about the divorce. Chapter 6 TEASER: The school has the basketball game. Ronnie and Amber get closer. Chapter 7 TEASER: Jill gets a phone call from the killer and Hailey makes a confession to her mother that she hopes doesn't ruin their relationship. Chapter 8 TEASER: Ghostface sends Jill on a mission to an old hotel where he will reveal one of the consequences of John's past. However, because Jill brought her friends along, which proves to be a fatal mistake. Chapter 9 TEASER: Jill becomes angry with her father over his past and Ghostface attacks one of John's old flings and her daughter. Chapter 10 TEASER: Realizing that they will all be killed off if they don't take action, the remaining survivors propose to fight back and attempts to beat the killer at his game. But the killer is already one step of them. Chapter 11 TEASER: The Shepard family learns of the true identity of the killer when confronted with the past. Chapter 12 TEASER: The aftermath of the murders. But what kind of cliff hanger will there be? Trivia *John Shepard is the same name as the actor who plays Tommy Jarvis in Friday the 13th Part V. *Jill, John, and Logan are first names of major characters in the SAW franchise. John is the first name of the Jigsaw killer, Jill is the first name of John/Jigsaw's wife, and Logan is the name of *SPOILERS TO JIGSAW* Jigsaw's successor and revealed new Jigsaw killer in 8th Saw film, "Jigsaw." Also, the actor whose picture used for John Shepard is that of Callum Kieth Rennie, who starred as Det. Holloran in Jigsaw. The pictured used is of Rennie in the Jigsaw film. *John's past is similar to Maureen's past. Except that he's a womanizer and he divorced his wife rather than stayed with her and continued to cheat. *The story of the Sheriff and Mayor having an affair is taken from Riverdale. The Mayor's actress's picture is the of Robin Givens as Mayor McCoy in Riverdale. *A big chunk of the pictures used for the characters are those of Riverdale; Veronica Lodge (Bonnie), Archie Andrews (Drew), Cheryl Blossom (Cora), Toni Topaz (Hailey; although the picture used is from another role by Vanessa Morgan), Season 2 Reggie (Roger), Moose (Chad), Midge (Melanie), and Mayor McCoy (Mayor Dawn Miller). *Dacre Montgomery's picture used is often used for Jagger from The Scream Club stories, which has a similar plot to this story. In this story, his character is the older brother of the final girl rather than her boyfriend. *The final boy/boyfriend of final girl's name is Jackson Eckhart. The first name is taken from Jeremiah/JMO's Riverdale story of a character named Jackson Jones, based on Jughead. *Like in The Scream Club remake, Jill is the daughter of the Sheriff, who is known for being the town hero for killing a notorious serial killer. *Not counting flashbacks or mentioned deaths, there are a total of six deaths in this story. Victims Killer |} Survivors